


Alex orders Luke to play with Ryan

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [223]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Alex orders Luke to play with Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Alex is close to jittery with excitement. He's been anticipating this evening, and now that the movie credits are rolling on the gigantic TV screen (okay, Sam and Ryan's home theater room is _rad_ , and he's totally jealous), he looks over and gives Sam a suggestive grin. Translation: _Now?_

"Works for me," Sam responds, grinning back, enjoying the look of confusion on their boys' faces.

"Awesome," Alex murmurs. Luke is sprawled half in his lap, although they've managed to keep their clothes on -- so far. He gives his boy's hair a little tug. "Go make friends with Ryan."

Luke blinks at Alex then glances at Sam and Ryan. God. He knows they talked about it, but after that talk it wasn't mentioned again. "Yes, sir," he says softly, slipping out of Alex's lap. He walks over, suddenly shy, his jeans tighter, his body already betraying him. "Hi," he murmurs, staring at Ryan, needing some sign from the other man that this is okay with him.

"...Hey." Ryan is still trying to adjust to the surprise, himself. But nonetheless he reaches out and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Luke's jeans, pulling the man in closer with a faint crooked grin. This is simple, right? He doesn't need to prepare himself mentally, of course he doesn't. Shoving his doubts aside, Ryan closes the distance between them and brushes Luke's lips with his.

It's strange, being kissed by another man for the first time in almost two years. Not counting Declan. Very decidedly /not/ counting Declan. Luke moans softly, brushing back, aware of his sir watching them. Sam too. God.

Slowly Ryan slips his arms around Luke's waist, gently tangling one hand in Luke's long hair. His kiss is more demanding now, and he plunges his tongue into Luke's mouth, tasting him and teasing him.

Sam shifts in his seat, watching them. Christ. A quick glance at Alex before he moves over to sit beside his mate.

Luke moans into the kiss again, giving back as good as he's getting, his tongue tangling with Ryan's, a small niggling in the back of his head praying this is okay with Alex.

It's a good thing Luke is worrying about that, really. Because Ryan sure the fuck isn't. Luke's heat, his response, not to mention his _body_ , god -- they all combine into something overwhelming. Ryan groans and wraps his arms around the man, one hand cupping his ass tight as he holds him close, his prick so obviously hard against Luke's hip as he rubs hard over denim.

"You okay with this?" Sam asks, because really, watching Alex, he can't be sure of anything and he sure as hell wants at least the _chance_ to tackle the man if he goes for Ryan.

Luke shoves at Ryan's t-shirt, getting his hands under it, palms moving over the warm tightly muscled skin. God. "Off," he manages between kisses, pulling it upward.

It's not at all surprising that Sam would ask. Alex's entire posture is tense right now, his hands tented together, fingertips precisely aligned, his whole body as still as stone. His eyes are burning, gaze fixed immovably on their two boys. "It's fine," he murmurs to Sam. It _must_ be fine, that's what he tells himself.

Fuck. "We can have them stop, you can change your mind," Sam points out, watching their boys stripping their shirts off. "Or you can decide _exactly_ what you want them doing. Give them an order. Make it even more about us."

"Shit, you've really been working out," Ryan murmurs with a grin, sliding his hands along Luke's biceps. He slips one hand down to cup Luke's ass, his memory flashing back to that day they went shopping in the Citadel boutique, and there was leather, and a harness, and a whole lot of damn-near nakedness...

"No," Alex tells Sam, matching his soft volume. He doesn't want their boys to overhear, either. "I want to watch. But yeah, you can give my boy orders right now if you want."

"So have you," Luke responds, running his hands over Ryan's chest and abs.

Yeah, right. Like Sam's falling for that one. Christ. He settles for calling out, "Get naked, both of you. We want to see you sucking each other off. Ryan, you take the floor."

Ryan's eyes sparkle, a mischievous glint. "Yes, Sir," he answers, and shoves his cargo shorts to the floor, then kicks them aside. Getting down on the floor, he lies back and braces on his elbows, hungrily watching the slow reveal of Luke's body. 

Alex says nothing, but he forces himself to kick back and watch. Even though his eyes are burning.

Luke can't help glancing at Alex again, a momentary hesitation, a second's read on his sir's position, the way he's watching them. It's not resoundingly encouraging but he also doesn't look like he's about to rip Ryan's head off either and Luke trusts Sam to call a stop to things if they become too tense.

His jeans kicked out of the way, Luke drops to the floor and leans in, kissing Ryan once more before he turns around, straddling Ryan's body, his friend's cock right there, right in front of his face, his mouth. God.

Oh. _Fuck_. Okay, so maybe Alex didn't quite think this through. His whole body stiffens in outrage, and he concentrates on keeping his breathing steady. There's no sense in freaking Luke out, it's really not Ryan's fault, and anyway, Alex thought Sam's idea sounded intriguing at the time. He softly clears his throat, and orders Luke, "Lick his piercing. Later on you'll tell me what you think."

A soft moan spills from Luke's lips at the order and he flicks his tongue over the piercing, the metal strange against his tongue, his own cock jerking between his thighs. He's never sucked off anyone with a piercing. Not one like this at any rate. He does it again, closing his mouth over the head and sucking lightly, tongue working against the metal.

Ryan whimpers and lets his head drop back, sparks blazing through his body from that tentative exploration. His P.A. makes _everything_ feel more intense. His hands roam absently over the perfect curves of Luke's ass, and then he shifts just slightly so that he can wrap his lips around Luke's cock.

Luke moans at that, his own movements stilling for a second. Fuck. He should have asked for clarification from his sir - whether he has permission to come, whether Ryan does. Idiot, he thinks, before starting to suck again, taking Ryan's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Sam drops a hand to the bulge in his jeans, feeling it throb beneath his palm. He glances at Alex, uncertain of what he's reading there and wishing his mate could just fucking relax and enjoy.

And for his part, Alex isn't sure which is worse: watching Luke work his magic on another man's cock, or hearing him make those delicious moans that are only supposed to belong to Alex, goddamn it. "Ryan," he says quietly, figuring that since he's allowing Sam to order _his_ boy around, then the reverse should hold true as well. "Choke him."

Ryan's eyes flare wide open and he nearly glances at Sam in question, but then figures, no, if his Sir objects, then he'll make that very plain to his boy. So he shifts his weight and thrusts his hips upward, once, slamming his cock deep into Luke's throat. 

Eyes instantly watering, Luke starts to gag before he gets himself under control. He's not sure whether it's reward or punishment or just something his sir wants to see but it makes him feel even stranger about the scene. He keeps going, operating on auto-pilot, his head bobbing, stomach churning, wishing he'd thought this through better.

Fuck. Sam grins, surprised at the order, but happy Alex has decided to get involved.

"You're going to come in his mouth, boy," Alex says, tracking every nuance of expression on Luke's face. "And if his sir gives him permission, then Ryan's going to come all over your face." He glances aside, looking at Sam in silent question. Trying to be respectful as he can when he's right on the edge of a clear boundary.

Sam chuckles. "He's got my permission."

Luke whimpers, thankful for the confirmation this isn't punishment. He can't imagine his sir would let him come if it was. As for Ryan coming on him, he's not sure how he feels about that, but if that's what Alex wants, it's what Luke wants too. He moans and pushes his cock into Ryan's throat, fucking his mouth as he bobs faster, harder, intent on pushing the other man over the edge.

_Fuckin' hell_ , Ryan thinks. He's got orders to come on Luke's face, any time, and he's supposed to somehow still keep it together? Yeah, right. His hips buck again and he growls around his mouthful, sending vibrations humming around Luke's cock.

That growl and those vibrations push Luke over the edge. He lifts his head, crying out as he comes in thick hot pulses, flooding Ryan's throat.

Ryan chokes on his mouthful, but then catches himself and starts swallowing, licking. But there's no way he can hold himself back anymore. He slams his ass hard against the floor, giving in and spraying hot. He wishes he could watch, see if he paints Luke's face... _Fuck_ , this feels too damn good to worry about anything else.

Alex's body is tight with tension, but he watches closely. He asked for this, now he's got it, so like hell he's going to look away. There's a weird twist deep in his gut as he stares at the white fluid dripping down Luke's cheek. He feels envy, definitely, and anger... But also an insanely frozen rush of smug _possession_. Like Luke is his fucking toy, and Alex can make him do whatever the fuck he wants.

Luke whimpers as Ryan's come spatters his skin, his cock jerking again in his friend's mouth. God. He lifts off and moves aside, sitting down beside Ryan, uncertain what comes next.

With a last moan, Ryan relaxes back on the carpet and swipes his hand over his mouth. "Man, you are amazing," he tells Luke with a smile. Now that he's aware of his surroundings, he can't ignore the thick tension in the air, and it's pure instinct to try and smooth things over. "Thank you, Sir," he tells Sam, still smiling. "May your boy do something for you?"

The moment Ryan starts talking to Sam, Luke whispers a soft, "Thanks, you too," before crawling over to Alex, kneeling in front of him, hands behind his back. "Thank you for letting your boy come."

Sam just grins and crooks a finger at Ryan, beckoning him closer.

The sparkle in Sam's eye warms Ryan, and he crawls to his Sir's feet as well, knowing that everything will be okay regardless of whether Alex is about to have a tantrum or not. When he kneels up, he briefly rubs his cheek against Sam's thigh, content again as he straightens his posture.

Sitting forward on the couch, Alex reaches out and lays his hand lightly over Luke's nape, fingers on collar. "Thanks, Sam," he says, knowing that courtesy dictates he should. "For letting your boy play with us." He gives his friend a nod but then focuses all his attention on his own boy. "Upstairs," he says quietly. "Take your clothes."

"You're welcome," Sam says, still not entirely sure of Alex's reaction, but hey, at least he hasn't exploded yet. "You too."

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly. "Good night," he directs towards Sam and Ryan before collecting his clothes and heading out of the room. 

Ryan frowns slightly, and waits until their guests are good and gone before he looks up to meet his Sir's eyes. "Are they all right, do you think?"

"Yeah. I think so. Alex might have bitten off more than he can chew," Sam says, patting his lap, "but it probably just won't happen again if he's that unhappy." He's not overly concerned. Knows Luke can handle himself, and more importantly, handle Alex. 

"Okay." Satisfied with that answer - if Sam's not worried, then he won't bother being worried - Ryan gets up and kneels on the couch, straddling his lover. "What about you?" he asks softly, grazing his lips along Sam's throat. "Did you enjoy that?"

"What do you think?" Sam murmurs, grinning, gripping Ryan's ass and grinding the hard ridge of his cock up against him.

Ryan moans and the merest hint of a kiss turns into a full-on licking attack as he hungrily tries to devour his lover's throat. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, panting for breath and rubbing against the ridge of Sam's cock, so fucking aroused just to know that it's for him... All right, mostly for him anyway.

Following behind Luke, Alex takes the stairs to the second floor slowly, deliberately. "Bedroom," he quietly orders Luke. Once they've reached the guest suite, he locks the double doors and leans back against them, studying his boy. "Come here."

Eyes lowered, clothes still in hand, Luke moves in front of Alex, all too aware he still has Ryan's come on his face.

Reaching out, Alex tips Luke's chin up with a gentle finger. His gaze moves slowly over Luke's face as he notes a dried white patch here, a last damp drop there. He pulls his hand away and gives his boy a nod. "Go wash your face."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Luke says, excusing himself only for the time it takes to clean his face and then he's right back in front of Alex, still not certain what to expect, what his sir really thought about him and Ryan.

Without a word, Alex slowly strips out of his clothing, letting each piece drop carelessly to the floor. Boots off, socks. He stands naked before his lover and then points at the bed.

"On my back, sir?" Luke asks, already moving.

"Sure." Alex's eyes travel slowly down the length of Luke's body as his lover walks away. His gaze lingers on that perfect ass, the ass that belongs to Alex and Alex alone.

Luke crawls onto the bed and flips onto his back, hands at his sides, eyes on his sir's face. God, he loves this man, his husband, his sir, so much.

Prowling up the bed to cover his boy, Alex works to carefully control his breathing, even though his racing heartbeat might give him away regardless. "Tell me," he whispers, and brushes a soft kiss over Luke's mouth. "Tell me what I need to hear."

"I'm yours," Luke whispers, looping his arms around Alex's neck, staring right at him. "Every inch of me. I was made for you, I belong to you. Only to you. You _own_ me."

Something releases inside Alex's chest at those words, a tight knot of strain unfurling. "Yes," he whispers, because that was it, that's perfect. Alex knows it's pretty fucked up, but even more than his lover's body, he wants to possess Luke's soul. He spreads Luke's thighs and pulls his boy's hips up at an angle. With one smooth push, he's halfway home.

Luke cries out with pleasure as Alex pushes inside him. He rocks up, taking his cock deeper, the stretch intensified, the tinge of pain only adding to his arousal. "Yes, oh god, yes. Fuck your boy. Please..."

"My boy. Mine," Alex mutters, flushing hot with pleasure as his husband takes him in. All the way in. "Oh fuck," he groans, pulling out nearly to the tip so that he can take Luke in one long thrust. "So good," he whispers, blazing kisses over Luke's throat. "You're so good."

"Oh, god, please, sir!" Luke begs, as aroused as if he'd never come at all, hands hiking his knees higher, opening himself even more to his sir.

An image of Ryan swallowing Luke's come flashes through Alex's mind, but he ruthlessly shoves it away. "Come for me," he orders in a growl, his hips snapping faster now. "All over me."

Another snap of Alex's hips, his hole filled, stretched, _owned_ , and Luke yells, cock spurting between them as pleasure shudders through his body.

_Yes_. Whatever - whoever - else is in the past or future, Alex owns this moment with Luke, right now. Victory surges through him with his orgasm and he empties himself into his lover, feeling Luke's body surround and welcome him and take every last drop.

"Oh, god, thank you," Luke whispers, pulling Alex down and kissing along his throat and jaw, that searing rush, that reclaiming making everything right.

For a brief eternity Alex's hips keep rocking, and he can't stop nuzzling his lover, kissing Luke every chance he gets, everywhere within reach. Feeling like he can never possibly get enough -- but this is pretty damn close.

"Mm." Luke clings to Alex, keeping him close, matching kiss for kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Alex whispers back, fierce again for an instant. "Always, _älskling_."


End file.
